Soy Padre
by M-Awesome
Summary: Hola, mi nombre es Ren Tao, soy millonario, tengo una gran mansión en China, soy uno de los shamanes más poderosos del mundo y tengo una esposa a la que amo, sin embargo hace poco me dieron la noticia de que sería padre y cuando nació...supe que no podía ser más feliz


**Soy Padre**

Estaba yo tan tranquilo en mi gran mansión en China disfrutando de una bonita tarde de entrenamiento en el gimnasio cuando de repente vi a mi mujer, Pilika Usui entrar en la habitación. Allí estaba ella, parada enfrente mio con una panza, bastante...ummm...como decirlo...grande, si así es estaba embarazada y de bastante meses ya.

-Ren, me voy con tu hermana y tu madre a comprar cosas para el bebe, tu padre nos acompañará. -Me informó ella ofreciéndome una de sus sonrisas que solo me daba a mi.

Dejé de hacer flexiones, me senté en el suelo y la miré -No creo que sea buena idea, ya llegaste a los 9 meses de embarazo podrías ponerte a parir en cualquier momento -dije visiblemente preocupado, si me preocupaba por ella y por nuestro bebe.

-No te preocupes, no noté nada raro en los últimos días, además hay un hospital al lado del centro comercial al que vamos a ir por si hubiera algún imprevisto. Suspiré, seguía sin gustarme para nada esa idea, pero me tranquilicé un poco. -Esta bien, puedes ir.

-Gracias cariño -me dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente y salir de allí para irse con mi familia. Me quedé allí sentado por un buen rato, desde hace unos meses estaba extraño, es lo normal cuando te dicen que vas a ser padre dentro de poco ¿cierto?, el día cuando me lo dijo pensé que Jeanne tendría que volver a revivirme...

_**-Flashback-:**_

-Ren tengo algo...muy importante que decirte -me decía por aquel entonces Pilika, se le veía bastante preocupada y parecía que había estado llorando.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Veras...¿recuerdas nuestra noche de bodas? -me preguntó algo sonrojada.

-Uy, si como para olvidadla -dije en un tono pícaro haciendo que su sonrojo aumentará y me acerqué a ella lentamente y le susurré -¿Acaso quieres repetir? -pregunte besándola en ese momento e hizo algo que no me esperaba, cortó el beso, nunca hacía eso entonces supe que algo malo le sucedía.

-Ren...yo...-la voz le temblaba y parecía que tuviera un nudo en la garganta entonces ella siguió hablando y le presté atención. -yo...estoy...estoy embarazada -dijo finalmente lanzándose sobre mi pecho y abrazándome fuertemente como si creyera que fuera a dejarla.

-¿Que? -fue lo único que dije...mi corazón no conseguía bombear sangre suficiente a mi cuerpo como si se hubiera parado en seco, me estaba dando algo muy malo cuando note que mis fuerzas me fallaban. Pilika dejó de abrazarme y caí al suelo completamente shockeado por la noticia.

-¡REN! - el grito de Pilika fue lo último que escuché antes de perder el conocimiento. Horas después me desperté en la cama de mi habitación, no había nadie allí así que decidí bajar a piso de abajo, escuché voces desde la cocina y entre en ella donde se encontraban cenando mis padres, mi hermana y mi mujer.

-Vaya, hola hermanito ¿ya te despertaste?. -me preguntó Jun al verme parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Siéntate a cenar hijo o se te enfriará la comida. -me dijo mi madre, como diablos actuaban tan normal todos, me senté al lado de mi padre pues era el único lugar vació en la mesa.

-Los años te han hecho más débil Ren -comentó mi padre y yo lo miré con enfado.

-No le hagas caso a tu padre hijo, el reaccionó igual que tu en su momento. -dijo mi madre sonriente consiguiendo enfadar a mi padre.

Miré a Pilika, no me había dirigido la palabra ni siquiera me había mirado desde que me senté se encontraba comiendo con la vista pegada al plato. Yo también me dispuse a hacerlo pero ella comenzó a hablar.

-Será una niña...-susurró ella aunque todos pudimos escucharla a la perfección. -Me lo dijeron hoy cuando fui al médico.

-¿De cuanto tiempo estas? -pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

-Dos meses...no lo dije antes por miedo...

-Pues no se te nota -comenté comiendo un poco.

-Así que tendré una sobrinita ¿eh? -dijo mi hermana mientras me miraba.

-Con que seré abuelo, ya me estoy haciendo viejo. -comentó mi padre.

-Pilika ¿has pensado algún nombre ya? -le preguntó mi madre a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

-Se podría llamar Lin... -murmure pero todos me escucharon y me miraron atentamente.

-¿Lin? -repitieron todos confusos y extrañados.

-Bueno, sería una especie de combinación de nuestros nombres -dije mirando a Pilika para después comer un trozo de pan, el desmayo me había dado mucha hambre.

-A mi me gusta -afirmó mi madre.

-A mi también -dijo mi mujer sonriéndome.

-Entonces creo que ya se quedará con ese nombre. -dijo ahora mi hermana, después de eso terminamos de cenar y unas horas después ya estábamos todos preparados para dormir. Entré a mi habitación y vi a mi mujer ya con el pijama puesto acostándose en la cama.

-¿A que se debió tu reacción de esta tarde? -pregunté seriamente abriendo el armario.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

-Simplemente la sorpresa del momento, ahora tu -dije quitándome la camisa.

Oí como suspiró fuertemente y me respondió -Creí...que me abandonarías, se que nunca te han gustado los niños...

-¿En verdad pensaste que te abandonaría solo por eso? -dije arqueando una ceja.

-...

-Nunca te abandonaría y lo sabes. -le hice saber dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Te amo...

-Yo también te amo -contesté acostándome dándole la espalda a ella. -Buenas noches Pilika.

-Buenas noches Ren.

Me quede unos segundos pensativo...-Buenas noches Lin...-volví a decir antes de quedarme dormido.

_**-Fin del Flashback-:**_

Miré el reloj y maldecí por lo bajo, había estado cerca de hora y media recordando todo aquello, me decidí volver a mi entrenamiento pero de pronto sonó mi teléfono móvil, mi hermana me estaba llamando.

-Hola Jun.

-Hermanito...-la noté hablar nerviosa y agitada ¿que le pasaba?

-¿Que ocurre? ya te volviste a pasar con las compras jajaja...

-Pilika se puso de parto en el centro comercial...-En ese momento me quedé petrificado ¿que demonios acababa de decir mi hermana? ¿Pilika de parto? Quise gritar pero no me salían las palabras.

-Estamos en el hospital al lado del centro comercial, ven rápido. -Y colgó, por suerte sabía a que centro comercial se habían dirigido, solo debía llegar hasta allí. Fui corriendo a cambiarme de camiseta, pues la de entrenamiento no olía muy bien para ir al hospital, pero en que estoy pensando que mi esposa esta pariendo maldita sea y yo pensando en que ropa ponerme. Me puse lo primero que vi y fui al garaje, me decidí por el coche más rápido, mi nuevo Ferrari y salí de allí como si fuera un coche de carreras a 200 km/h.

En apenas 30 minutos llegué al hospital, mi madre me esperaba en la puerta. -Al fin te decidiste de estrenar tu nuevo coche -me dijo divertida, vaya un momento para ser divertida mama.

-Sabía que no era buena idea -dije pasando a dentro del hospital seguido de mi madre -¿donde está?

-Tu solo sígueme -y la seguí, subimos un par de plantas en ascensor cruzamos unos pasillos a la derecha y en uno de ellos se encontraban mi hermana y mi padre sentados en un par de sillas que habían allí.

Vi que al lado de mi padre había unas 10 bolsas llenas de ropa y miré a mi hermana extrañado y divertido a la vez.

-Vale si me volví a pasar con las compras tuviste razón -dijo algo avergonzada.

-Siempre tengo razón -sonreí hasta que vi salir a un doctor de la sala donde ellos estaban esperando.

-¿Son la familia de la chica? -preguntó el doctor a lo que todo asentimos.

-Felicidades, tanto ella como la bebe se encuentran perfectamente, pueden pasar a verlas si quieren. -dijo el doctor sonriéndonos a lo que yo suspiré bastante aliviado.

-Ren entra tu primero, después lo haremos nosotros creo que necesitáis intimidad-dijo mi hermana sonriendo.

Yo solo asentí y entré solo a la habitación donde mi esposa se encontraba recostada teniendo en brazos a nuestra hija. Ante eso solo pude sonreír y me acerque a ellas.

-¿Porque siempre tienes razón? ¿Acaso lees el futuro o algo? -me preguntó algo molesta pero con una sonrisa.

-Me preocupe mucho cuando Jun me llamó, tonta -dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-Lamento haberte preocupado -dijo avergonzada y sonrojada. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que ella tomó la palabra.

-¿Quieres cogerla? -ante esa pregunta me tensé, en verdad tenía miedo. Sin embargo ella me la pasó y yo la cogí con mis brazos con mucho cuidado como si pudiera romperse, con mi hija en brazos estaba sumamente nervioso.

La vi ahí en mis brazos con el cabello celeste de su madre y el color de mis ojos, al verla sonreí ampliamente, creo que nunca había sonreído así...bueno si el día de mi boda.

-Hola Lin, soy tu papa -le dije dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Ante esas palabras Pilika rió y nos sonrió a ambos y en ese momento entró mi familia.

-Uyyyy que linda sobrinita que tengo -dijo emocionada mi hermana a quien le dejé que la cargara.

-Si es muy linda se nota que salió a Pilika.

-MAMÁ! -grite llamando la atención de todos. -...que soy tu hijo...-fue lo único que fui capaz de decir sonrojandome violentamente.

-Acostúmbrate Ren, ahora esta criaturita será mi prioridad.

-Quién diría que mi marido se pondría celoso de su hija por quitarle a su madre jajaja. -dijo Pilika desde su cama.

-No tiene gracia...-dije sacando mi smartphone y haciéndole una foto a mi hija cuando estaba en brazos de mi hermana. -Iré a tomar algo. -dije antes de salir de la habitación.

Me dirigí a la maquina de café y saqué uno con leche, me senté en la silla donde antes esperaba mi padre y me tomé el café.

-Ya no puedo ser más feliz...-dije sonriendo mirando al techo. Fui a tirar el vaso del café a la basura cuando recordé algo. Saque de nuevo mi teléfono móvil buscando entre mis números de **Whatsapp **( N/A: jajaja, vosotros haced que están en el 2014 )

Encontré lo que buscaba, el grupo de Whatsapp con el nombre de **"Idiotas"** en ese grupo estaban todos mis amigos, todos los que estuvimos en la pelea de shamanes y les mandé la foto de Lin con el mensaje de **_"Ya nació Lin Tao__ Usui"._**

A los pocos segundos ya había un par de mensajes felicitándome, pero había uno que bueno decía: **_"Hay que linda mi sobrina, que lastima que quede huérfana, ¡PORQUE PIENSO MATAR A SU PADRE CUANDO LO__ VEA!"._**

Al leer ese mensaje sonreí -Estúpido Horo...-dije antes de volver a entrar en la habitación con mi familia.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Bueno ¿que? ¿les gusto? ¿estuvo bien? ¿estuvo horrible? Solo decir que gracias a todo aquellos que lean este fic y también gracias a todos aquellos que dejen reviews si es que alguien deja alguno jajaja**

**Sin más me despido, nos vemos pronto en otros de mis fics. ADIOS! HASTA EL PROXIMO!**


End file.
